


Lying Through Your Teeth

by AlarmingNic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Q's real name is August Baxter, Sebastian / Jim's relationship is there in the background not main focus, Sebastian Moran is Charles Whitely, Spectre never happened, james bond/Q relationship more towards the end, possible sex scenes in the future who knows i don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlarmingNic/pseuds/AlarmingNic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a handsome blond named Charles Whitely runs into August Baxter (literally), August can only think he had fallen asleep at his desk in the Q-branch when the man asks him on a date.  Stumbling over his words, August quickly agrees. Little does the Quartermaster know that Charles has an ulterior motive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about any future triggers, but I'll post them per chapter if they come up.

August woke with Galileo batting at his nose with his paw and two different needy meows. He fumbled finding his glasses on his bedside table for a moment before sliding them on and sat up. “Yeah, yeah. I know, you’re hungry.” He said, running his hand over Galileo’s head and then over Artemis’. 

Sliding from bed, he rolled his eyes, “You’re not the only one who is hungry.” He said and led them down to the kitchen. 

August had adopted Galileo first, an old Russian Blue, when he first got to London. One night, Artemis had decided to follow him home from work. He wasn’t sure but Artemis seemed to be a Birman cat, but to him she mostly looked like a fluffy lightly burnt marshmallow with really big blue eyes. Once he had figured out that she had no home, she quickly found a place within his.

Once he gave them their food, he set about making himself a cuppa and pulled a banana out for himself. He ran a hand through his unruly hair in efforts of taming the curls before giving up. 

His mug in hand, August made his way to the couch and pulled his laptop to him. Quickly typing up a to do list of things he needed to get done today at work, August sipped at the tea then slid his laptop into its bag and went to get dressed. 

He pulled on his work jeans and then found a jumper that he could wear with his button up shirt. He grinned to Galileo as he jumped onto the bed. 

“Happy are we?” August asked seeing him practically smirk. He adjusted his glasses then ran his hand over Galileo’s head and finished his tea. August headed for the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and shaved before as he felt Galileo twisting and turning around his ankles. 

“You’re a daddy’s boy, you know that?” He asked, as he finished shaving. Once the excess shaving cream was gone he picked him up and pressed a kiss to his head. “But that’s fine, ‘cause I love you.” August placed Galileo on the bed and grabbed his mug. He quickly scanned his bedroom looking for any last minute items, as his eyes landed on his two phones: his work and personal. It was a wonder to him why he even kept his personal phone, it’s not like anyone was calling him on it. But then again, he did enjoy the occasional conversation with his mother. 

Once downstairs with his phones in hand, he placed the mug in the sink and slid on his jacket. He ran a hand over Artemis’ back and looked her in the eyes as he picked up his bag. “Don’t go breaking anything of mine today.” He warned then gave her a kiss on her head. “Be good, I’ll be back later tonight.” August called as he grabbed his keys and headed for work once the door was locked behind him. 

He quickly made his way to the tube station, the wind whipping his face at every chance it got. 

Once in the shelter of the Underground, August fumbled with his Oyster Card for a moment before quickly getting through. Shuffling off to his train, he couldn’t help but notice that it felt like someone was watching him. 

Inside, August glanced around trying to find the source of the feeling and scowled when he saw nothing. Running a hand through his hair, the train took off. It was barely even a five-minute ride before he had to switch trains, which he was only on for two stops. 

 

Not even three steps inside the branch, August found James Bond leaning against his desk, holding out a fresh cup of tea for him. As per usual when the man wanted something from him. “Morning Q.” 

“Thank you, Bond.” August replied, placing his laptop bag on the desk only followed then by the mug. As he took off his jacket he arched an eyebrow at 007. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Nope.” 

“Then why are you here?” Q asked narrowing his eyes as 007 leaned onto his desk. 

“Alright, alright, you caught me. There is something that I want from you, dearest Q.” 

Q remained silent, and took a sip of his tea

“I need a new pistol.” 

“Another?” Q asked in disbelief. “I just replaced yours two weeks ago, what did you do with that one?” He paused, and ran a hand through his hair. “Wait, no, don’t answer that, I don’t even want to know.” 

Bond simply grinned to August, slowly his blue eyes softened and he gave him that puppy-eyed look. 

Sighing, August scowled, “I’ll see what I can do. Now, if there’s anything else I can help you with?” 

“Thank you, Q.” He nearly purred, obviously pleased with himself. When Q didn’t reply, James nodded and left. 

 

Q’s day seemed to drag by, everything that needed to be accomplished was done in a timely manner. Neither 002 nor 005’s mission turned sour, each accomplished what they needed to. By teatime, Q was glad for Eve’s company. Once more, Eve tried to set Q up with one of her boyfriend’s friends from his work and as usual Q denied the option. It wasn’t that he was bad looking; it was that August did not seem to have any time to start dating right now. His cats provided enough attention, thank you every much. 

 

By the end of his day, August was beyond ready to leave. The only thing stopping him was a certain double-oh’s appearance. “Yes, 007?” He asked, not looking up as he put his laptop away. 

“Just wanting to check on the status of that pistol you promised me.” 

“I did no such thing. I said I would see if I could get to it, that does not mean I will make it for you.” 

“We both know you will.” 

“Bond,” Q said warningly, closing his laptop bag and stepped around his desk. “I will see you in the morning.” 

“I’ll walk with you.”

“There’s no need, 007.” 

“I am aware, but it is the only exist.” 

Sighing Q nodded, “Alright, fine.” 

They both fell silent, as they existed the Q branch. August made sure that the lights were turned off, and that the doors were locked before turning to him. “Goodnight, Bond.” He said once more. 

“Goodnight Q.” 

With that, Q turned and headed for the tube station. He rounded the corner and pulled out his personal cell phone and began checking his various apps, putting his feet on autopilot. 

It wasn’t until he hit something very hard that he looked up. Almost instantly he felt his cheeks flush as he that he was face to face – well face to shoulder– with a handsome blond, blue eyed man. Who had numerous scars crossing his face: one that ran from one cheek up over his nose and to the other, and another that ran through his eyebrow and ended just below the other scar.

“Oh- um- sorry,” August said, and quickly adjusted his cardigan. Pushing up his glasses he gave him a small smile. 

“No worries.” The man said, smirking down to him. “Interesting game?” 

“What?” Q asked, arching a bow at the man. 

“On your phone.” 

“Oh, right. Yeah, I guess. It passes the time.” 

“You know what else passes time?” Not giving Q enough time to answer, the blond said, “Going on a date with me.” 

“What?!” August asked, nearly choking on the word. 

“Let me take you to breakfast. Or out for a coffee.”

“I don’t drink coffee, it makes me nervous.” 

“Then tea.”

Q was silent for a moment before nodding, his cheeks burning more than before. 

Smirking, the blond took August’s phone from his hands and closed out of the game. “Names’ Charles.” He said, glancing up to Q. 

“Er- August. What are you doing?” He asked, trying to take his phone from this Charles but he pulled it out of his reach too quickly. 

Charles was silent as he typed. Handing it back to him, he said, “Putting my number in your phone. Call me when you’re free, I’ll be waiting.” He ran a hand through his hair and winked to him. “If you don’t call me, I’ll be disappointed.” 

August stared dumbstruck as Charles walked away, unable to believe what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date is made.

Chapter two

 

“You’ve got to call him!” Eve exclaimed, nearly jumping in and out of the thin plastic chair in Six’s small cafeteria. 

“I don’t know,” Q said softly, running a hand through his hair. 

“Q,” She said, suddenly very serious. “Since when do you run into some random hot guy who made it beyond obvious that he likes you and goes to the point to put his phone number in your phone? Call him.”

Q was silent, “I don’t know.” He said once more. 

Eve sighed, and lunged across the table and grabbed August’s phone, the screen was still glowing from when he had showed her. Before Q could protest, she pressed send. 

“Eve!” Q gasped, reaching across the table for the phone as the first ring sounded from his phone. 

Hearing this Charles answer, Eve grinned ear to ear and handed the phone over to him. Q glared at her and pushed himself from the table. 

“Hello?” The person on the other end said. 

“Charles? This is August, we –uh- we kinda ran into each other on the train yesterday.” 

“Oh! Right! You were the cute guy with the glasses.” Charles replied, a smile noticeable in his voice. “So you want to go and get coffee tonight?” 

“Actually… tonight it might not be the best.” Q said, looking up and frowned when he saw Bond poking around his equipment. 

“That’s a shame, we’ll have to wait a week then to do something. I’m leaving tomorrow for a business trip.” 

“Oh, well… in that case, do you want to just get a beer? I should be done by 8.” Q said, running a hand through his hair and tried to ignore how fast his heart was beating. 

“Which pub?” 

“Oh…. Ummm… how about… Claire’s Wateringhole?” 

“I’ll be there at 8 o’clock.” Charles said, only for a moment later there to be a shout coming from his end of the call that August really could not make out. “Oh, that’s my boss, I have to go. But I’ll see you there.” 

“Prefect.” He said, and quickly shut his phone. Turning on his heel to stare Eve down. “I cannot believe you made me do that!” 

“Isn’t Claire’s just across the street from here?” Eve asked, her pleased smirk still present on her lips. 

“So?” 

“Soooooo, what if he sees you exiting?”

“He won’t.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“I just do.” Q said, looking up from her just in time to see Bond nearly drop a prototype. Q quickly left Eve and snatched the gadget from Bond. “These aren’t play things, 007.” He carefully placed it back in its proper location and stared down the double oh. 

“What’s going on in there?” 007 asked, pointing to Eve. 

“Nothing. Just a simple conversation.” 

“Q’s got a date.” Eve said, appearing in the doorway to Q’s office. 

“Eve!” Q exclaimed, “The whole of Six doesn’t need to know about my dating life.” 

“On the contrary, I think we do. Us double-oh’s need to know if we need to protect our little Quartermaster here from any danger.” Bond said, pulling Q to him only to ruffle his hair up. 

Q pulled away, and attempted to fix his curls but quickly gave up. “I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, and quite frankly, 007, even if I was not, I surely would not need your protection.” 

“Ouch, Q, that hurts.” Bond said, holding a hand to his heart. Then looked up to Moneypenny. “So who’s his date?” 

“Eve, don’t you dare.” Q warned, adjusting his glasses. 

“Prince Charming, from the sound of it. He’s already swept Q off his feet.” 

Q groaned and threw his hands up in the air before walking past Eve and closing the door to his office behind him. Effectively


End file.
